


Touch in the Dark

by xavv303



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blind! Flash, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, M/M, MJ is a nice navigator, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Ned is just a friendly baker, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Protective Peter Parker, Science Bros, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony is a crazy scientist, Vampire! Peter, but carefully because yknow, fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavv303/pseuds/xavv303
Summary: "How could you tell?""Your umbrella, the warmth faded away with it's coverage." He shrugs against the grass."And.. You're not afraid?""A blind man is afraid of nothing, Peter."
Relationships: Flash Thompson & MJ, Ned Leeds & Flash Thompson, Ned Leeds/Michelle Jones, Ned/MJ, Peter & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers (if you squint)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

⠀⠀⠀ Flash sighs as he sits up from his bed and rubs his eyes. There's still no difference. He feels around for his desk, clutching the corner before pulling himself up. He slips on his sandals and pads over to his door, moving his hand down to grab the knob. He walks out of his room and quietly closes the door, leaning against the wall a bit as he walks down the hallway. He hears the clinking of glass and follows the sound to the dinning room. Carefully, he finds a free chair in sits on it. He gently feels for a fork, but it's firmly placed into his hand before he has the chance to do it himself. His eyebrows knit together, and his eyes narrow. "I can do it myself." He tries to sound firm, but his voice comes out shaky. There's an unimpressed chuckle from above him, it's deep. His father places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

⠀⠀⠀

"Good morning to you as well, Eugene." His father rumbles, and then the hand is gone from Flash's shoulder. He lets out a breath before finding the butterknife and cutting into what he assumes is toast, and takes a bite. French toast, too much cinnamon. Once he finishes chewing, he lifts his head forward and clears his throat. "Michelle wants to take me to the bakery today." He says it more as a question than a statement, hopeful.

⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
There's a silence, and then he hears the clinking of his father putting his fork down. "Does she still like that baker boy? He's quite... Obtuse."

⠀⠀⠀

Flash shrugs and says "I wouldn't know" before shoving another bite of french toast into his mouth. His father clears his throat, and Flash bites back a smile. Even his own father forgets his setback sometimes, and when he does, Flash can't help but be amused.

⠀⠀⠀

"Well then.. You two have fun, and don't get into trouble." He hears his father push back his chair and stand, walking away. He nods, and continues eating. His father sets his dishes in the kitchen, and walks over to grab his coat. "I have to go to the office today, so I won't be back 'till late noon." Flash nods again, and sets his fork down onto his plate.

⠀⠀⠀

His father walks to the front door and opens it, but stops. "Don't go seeing that Stark today. He's a bad influence." And with that, his father is out the door. Flash rolls his eyes and quietly mocks his father as he stands up to set his dishes into the kitchen.

⠀⠀⠀  
He walks to his room and opens his closet, grabbing out an already put together outfit for the day. He gets dressed and back into the dining room. He walks to the table and takes ten steps to the left. He feels around until he finally finds his white cane, and walks out the door afterwards.

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀  
He counts his steps, making it 140 steps down before stopping and turning to his left, walking 20 more steps until he stops. He pauses, closes his eyes and takes a breath. "Michelle, you're breathing too hard." There's an exasperated groan next to him and he smiles, giggling as Michelle huffs at him. She flips him off momentarily before grabbing his wrist and pulling along. He uses his free hand to fold up his cane, stuffing it in the pocket of his jacket.

⠀⠀⠀

Michelle doesn't let go of his wrist as they walk down the road. "Yesterday evening Ned brought me out two cupcakes. He said one was for you but they were red velvet and I know how you hate red velvet." Flash hums in agreement, despite red velvet being his favorite, and chuckles softly as Michelle goes on rambling about the baker boy.

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀  
The pair make it into town, and Michelle leads them into the bakery. The bell on the door chimes a familiar ring, and the smell of sweetness invades Flash's sense. He smiles as he hears distant footsteps. And then,

⠀⠀⠀

"Michelle! Flash!" Ned exclaims excitedly from behind the counter, and Michelle lets goof Flash's wrist to walk closer.

⠀⠀⠀

"Hello there, Ned." She says, and Flash hears that softness in her voice. She really does like him. Flash makes fake gagging noises in the background and Michelle flips him off again. He can tell from Ned's snickers, and laughs himself. "Anyways," Michelle mutters, "Do you have anymore sweets for me, cupcake?"

⠀⠀⠀

Ned flushes and stutters a bit, and Flash snorts. "Cupcake? Really?" She grabs a muffin from the countertop and chucks it at Flash, who ducks it. She grumbles while grabbing coins from her pocket and placing it onto the counter.

⠀⠀⠀

Ned clears his throat and Flash walks closer to the other two. "I heard that Mr. Stark has an apprentice. His name is Patrick or something." Ned says as he grabs two croissants from the display and hands them to the pair. Flash bites into it and moans in delight at the taste of sweet chocolate.

⠀⠀⠀

"Ned you are a god, a god I say!"

⠀⠀⠀

"I'm starting to think you like Ned more than I do." Michelle pipes and Flash playfully shoves her, the three of them chuckling. The bell on the door chimes and footsteps near the trio. Flash hears Michelle make a sound of disgust, and he guess it's-

⠀⠀⠀

"Harley Keener." Michelle grumbles, and said boy snickers.

⠀⠀⠀

"Jones, Ned," Harley nods his head to the pair and then turns to Flash, grabbing his wrist and lifting it to his face. Flash jolts at the unexpected gesture and tries to retract his hand, but Harley's grip is too tight. "Ah, my dear." Harley presses Flash's hand to his lips before letting it drop from his grip. Flash wipes his hand off on his pant sleeve, and Harley clicks his tongue. "So, what're the plans for today, hm? More bribing the baker for day-old bread?"

⠀⠀⠀

"Our day is none of your concern," Michelle says through gritted teeth, and grabs Flash's sleeve while pulling them to the door. "Good luck with him, Ned." Michelle's expression softens as her eyes meet Ned's, and she winks before they walk out of the door.

⠀⠀⠀

Flash rubs over the spot on his hand, his nose scrunching up as he recalls the feeling of the boy's lips on his skin. Michelle huffs as they walk, "He's such a.. A toad. He's a damn toad. I swear, you're so lucky you can't see his face." There's a pause, and then the two break into laughter.

⠀⠀⠀

Flash sighs contently and takes a breath. They walk in silence for a bit until Michelle asks, "Do you think Stark really has an apprentice? He said he'd never teach again after Keener."

⠀⠀⠀

Flash shrugs, "There's always gossip about Mr. Stark, and it's usually not true. I wouldn't be surprised if this is as well."

⠀⠀⠀

Michelle hums in agreement, and the silence returns.


	2. chapter 2

⠀⠀⠀ Peter sighs deeply and sags into the chair he's lounging in. He turns his head to look out of the little space where the deep velvet curtain doesn't cover the window, and tries to get a good look at the beautiful garden in the back of the mansion. He got lucky landing with Tony Stark, but what's luck if you can't indulge in it's rewards? He blows at the hair in his face before standing up and walking out of the room. He strolls down the hallway, and smiles as he see's Tony asleep in his office. He carefully pads over to the desk, and goes behind the mans chair. He gets into a 'scary' stance, and gets ready to scare Tony. But, he pauses and admires the steady small breaths that the man lets out, and can't help the small twinge of guilt he gets at the thought of waking him. 

⠀⠀⠀

So, he returns to his normal expression and grabs the folded blanket from the shelf near Tony's desk and gently lays it over Tony's back, and quietly closes the door as he walks out of the room. He looks down the hallway that leads into the living room with longing. He can't explore a majority of the rooms yet because Tony hasn't installed the tinted glass windows that he immediately insisted on upon Peter's arrival. He shakes his head and turns to head back to his room, that is before he hears the front door's open, feet shuffling and rushed whispers, all ending when the door closes once again.

⠀⠀⠀

Peter's eyes narrow and he quickly moves to the corner of the hallway closer to the front door, and concentrates on the voices.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Michelle I don't think it's good to just enter Tony's home, no matter how comfortable he is with us."

⠀⠀⠀  
"Oh he won't care, c'mon Flash, it's Tony!"

⠀⠀⠀  
There's a sigh, "There's still a line, Michelle."

⠀⠀⠀  
"Blah blah, whatever. I need to see this apprentice before I loose my mind."

⠀⠀⠀

Peter's nose scrunches in confusion, but his expression quickly drops as he hears the footsteps near the hallway. He quickly blurs himself and presses closer to wall as the two people pass by him in the hallway. His eyebrow quirks a bit as he see's the female, Michelle, he guesses, holding onto the sleeve of the boy, Flash, and leading him down the hall like a child. They don't look that young, but he shrugs the thought away.

⠀⠀⠀

He stealthily follows the two down the hallway. Michelle opens the door at the end of the hallway, and peeks her head inside. She huffs as she steps back out, "Not in here. I wonder if he's in the lab.. I'll go check, you stay here." She lets go of Flash's arm and walks down the hall, almost bumping into Peter on the way.

⠀⠀⠀

Flash huffs, lifting his arms out to locate the wall. He presses his hand against it as he walks down, feeling for doorframes. He grabs a door handle and turns it, pushing the door open. "Mr. Stark? Tony? Are you in here?" Flash waits a few moments, and Peter quickly goes to stand in front of him. Flash turns back to face the hallway, and Peter un-blurs himself.

⠀⠀⠀

But, Flash shows no reaction of his presence. Flash steps forward but quickly stumbles back as he bumps into Peter's chest. "What the- Michelle? At least let me know you're there, jeez."

⠀⠀⠀

"What? Can't you see me?" Peter tilts his head at Flash, and the boy gasps and pulls his hands up.

⠀⠀⠀

"Who's that?" Flash moves his head so he's looking right at Peter's face, but their gazes don't lock. Instead, Flash's eyes stay looking straight aimlessly, while Peter looks into his eyes. 

⠀⠀⠀

"Why can't you see me? Did I not refocus?" Peter looks down at himself, and see's his feet. He looks back up at Flash, puzzled, and waves his hand in front of Flash's face.

⠀⠀⠀

"Who is that? Listen, buddy, I know some moves. I'm-I'm not afraid to fight!" Flash's voice falters a bit, and Peter holds back a chuckle.

⠀⠀⠀

"Flash he's not- Woah, who the hell are you?" Michelle stops as she see's Peter standing directly in front of Flash. But, in the blink of an eye, Peter is standing in front of her now, staring up into her eyes.

⠀⠀⠀

"Who are _you?_" Peter narrows his eyes at her, and she gulps, feeling weirdly intimidated.__

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"I'm Michelle, and that there is Flash. We're friends with Tony, so if you could kindly calm down the guard dog act, that would be nice." She smiles with a false sweetness, and Peter grits his teeth. He opens his mouth to retort, when a door opens and he looks back.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Peter who's- Oh, Michelle and Flash!" Tony exclaims as he glances at the two teens. Flash turns his head to the direction of Tony and smiles, Michelle looking past Peter's head and nodding to Tony._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _The man exits his office and runs a hand through his hair before he gently links arms with Flash, who shifts momentarily at the sudden contact but calms moments after. Peter notices the reaction and his curiosity grows. Tony walks with Flash down the hallway to Peter and Michelle._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Michelle, Flash, this is Peter, my nephew-in-law. He's been staying with me for a few days now, and will continue so until further notice. He's also been helping me in the lab." Tony explains with a small smile._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"So that was the voice from earlier." Flash mutters to himself, but Peter catches it._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"So, not an apprentice, got it. Well, actually.. Helper. Yeah." Michelle nods to herself, and looks back at Peter as she holds out her hand. He looks down at it hesitantly before taking it. They share a firm handshake, and internally decide that the other isn't so bad._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Well, this is a lovely greeting and all but I have UV defective windows to make. Do as you please, the garden was mended to yesterday, and the pool is clean. Don't make a mess you can't clean up," He starts to walk away but stops at the doorway at the end pf the hall, and looks accusingly at the trio (Mainly at Michelle), "And stay out of my liquor cabinet." And with that, he's off._ _

_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _ Flash giggles softly and Michelle rolls her eyes. "Whatever, not like he has anything good in there anyway."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"That's what you said the last time!"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Shut up, Flash. Now, let's go swimming!" She grabs Flash's sleeve and leads him down the hall. Peter watches them, and Flash stops, tugging his arm to make Michelle stop as well. He turns his head back to direct it to Peter, but his eyes don't meet up with the boy's._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Aren't you coming, Peter?"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter sucks in a breath, feeling an unfamiliar.. Warmth(?) travel through his chest. He nods, "Sure." Michelle smiles and continues dragging Flash to the back, and Peter trails behind them._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _They make it to the pool in the back and Michelle sighs contently as she stretches her arms out, basking in the warm spring sun. Flash smiles and walks over near a chair and holds his arms out, grasping on of the handles as he sits himself down._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"We don't have any swimsuits, Michelle."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"It's called underwear, darling." Michelle says smoothly as she starts to undress, and Flash's cheek's heat up at her statement._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"But, what if-if someone see's us?"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"This is Tony's backyard, it has big concrete fencing stuff around it. Plus, I know I don't have to worry about you being a peeping tom. Only Petey-boy over there."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash shakes his head but a smile still pulls his lips, and he leans back into the pool-chair, closing his eyes. Peter stands in the house, looking through the doorway._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Michelle lifts off her shirt finally and shoves her clothes to the side. She pulls her hair up into a quick ponytail and smiles. She turns around and hops into the water, swimming through the pool a bit before surfacing. Flash stands up after a bit and slides off his shirt and pants, leaving himself only in his boxers. He scratches his shoulder as he walks to the poolside, carefully stepping and feeling for the edge with his foot. He sits down on the edge of the pool and sticks his feet in, letting them lazily float around._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Michelle swims over and leans over the edge, looking over at Peter who's still standing inside. "Well, aren't you going to join us? It's pretty nice out." _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter stares fir a moment before walking off into the house. Michelle clicks her tongue, "He's weird."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash shrugs, and lets his head fall down. After a bit Peter returns, shirtless, sunscreened, with dark sunglasses and a beach umbrella in hand. He walks over to the two and sits next to Flash, letting his feet dangle in the water as well. Michelle smiles and dips her head underwater, resurfacing and spitting water at Flash. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Hey!" Flash squeals and splashes water at Michelle, who just snickers and splashes him back before swimming away. Flash huffs wipes the water off of his face. Peter looks over to the boy, and stares at him a bit._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He notices the swirl of grey in the boy's deep brown eyes, the thick dark eyebrows that match his dark curly hair. His nose is long and a bit big at the end, and his lips are full with a nice cupids-bow on the top lip. His complexion is a nice coco brown, and the sight of his neck makes Peter swipe his tongue over his fangs._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"I can feel you staring, Peter."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter is slightly taken aback as Flash speaks without looking at him, and he averts his gaze as his cheeks twinge with the slightest pink._ _


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> btw btw  
petey boy has a brit accent - it'll be explained a bit further into the story  
n this is set in the old times  
kinda  
ok enjoy luv u

⠀⠀⠀ Flash pushes the strand of hair out of his face and behind his ear. He walks forward, his hand sliding down the hall as he strides, and he makes it into the dinning room. "Father?" He calls out, but his voice is still quiet from just waking up. He hears no reply, so he tries again. He gets no response the second time either and sighs as he carefully walks into the kitchen. He goes to the fridge and feels over the surface of it, his hand pushes up a paper and he smiles before pulling it from the fridge. He winces as the magnet falls to the floor, "Oops." 

⠀⠀⠀

Flash runs his pointer and middle finger over the paper, sighing at it's contents. 

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

_⠀⠀⠀ Flash, I'm going out of town for a business conference. The travel itself will take two days, and I'll be there for another three. I've left money for you, so go to the market. Keep the house clean. Love you, Dad.___

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _

_ _The corners of Flash's lips twitch into a momentary frown, and he crouches to pick up the magnet. He walks out of the kitchen and leaves the note on the table, heading down the hall, back into his room. He walks towards the window in his room and opens it, the breeze coming in. He smiles at the sounds of the birds chirping in the trees._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash sits on his bed and listens contently to the noises of the world. He wonders in the back of his head what a bird would look like. He remembers asking his father once, when he was younger._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Well.. They have feathers- the things that make your pillows fluffy. And warm yellow beaks, the same color as their feet." His father had said. Now, Flash has no clue what a beak or warm yellow would look like, but he guesses they're pretty. He sighs and traces around his fingers with his pointer. Life can be boring without an imagination. He closes his eyes, trying hard to conjure any sort of image, but it's all dark. He lifts his eyelids and huffs in frustration. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He sits there in his own silence, besides the sounds of outside, and his own heartbeat. He breathes in and out slowly, trying to calm his nerves, but he can't stop the warm tears that prickle his eyes. He gets like this most time his father leaves, when he's stuck with nothing but himself and the darkness. His sniffles and blinks out the tears, still taking slow breaths. _ _

_ _

_ _"No use crying for the sun to rise, under the night sky." He mumbles to himself and wipes his cheeks, rubbing his eyes. He moves his hand cautiously down his nightstand, and opens the small cabinet, pulling out a box of tissues._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He clears his throat as he stands up and walks out of his room, down the hall and to the front door. He doesn't feel like struggling to tie his laces so he swipes his feet around until he finds his sandals and slips them on, grabbing his cane after. He opens the door and walks out, closing it carefully behind him before heading into town. He whistles and carefully hits his cane against the ground in a rhythm, entertaining himself._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _But suddenly there's a hand his side, and his footsteps halt as he's held still with a surprising strength. He yelps out, and stills in fear. "M-Michelle? You're not being funny, I could've had a heart attack!" There's a silence, and his eyebrows furrow in his growing irritation. "Michelle, answer me. This isn't funny."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Try again love. Maybe something with a puh puh." Flash's head shifts with confusion, and then he laughs softly, his lips pulling into a smile._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Peter!" Flash exclaims, and said boy gives him a grin, the ends of his fangs poking from under his top lip. He almost drops his smile, but then shrugs it off. The unknown never hurt anyone._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Mhm. Where were you heading?"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Town, something to do. Maybe I'll pick up some of that jam Ned makes.." Flash trails off._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"You.. Go into town?" Peter's brows furrow, and Flash hums in conformation at him. "Alone?" Another hum. "But how- You're-" He stutters over the words, and Flash huffs._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"I'm not weak, or anything. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't live, Peter." _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter lets out a breath, "Right. Well," He tilts his umbrella and looks up at the sky, quickly turning his head as he see's the blaring sun. "How about you come over for a bit instead. We can play board.." He stops himself, "Maybe paint?" His voice tightens, and Flash giggles at him._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"You don't have to fumble over sentences, Peter. I'm not sensitive to it. Now," Flash playfully links his arm with Peter's, smiling widely. "Paintings, you say?"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter can't help the slight warmth that spreads through his cold chest._ _


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda gross  
writing 4 am tingz  
ok ily gn

⠀⠀⠀ Flash is quietly floating in the pool of Stark's backyard, Peter sitting at a patio table with an umbrella in the middle of it, reading a book. Water muffles Flash's sense, but he hears the faint chirps of birds and buzzes of bugs. Peter glances every so often at him, making sure he's still afloat, body moving with the small ripple of the water. It's quiet, all the noises in a peaceful harmony.

⠀⠀⠀

Distant footsteps come from inside the house, too far for Flash to hear, but not enough for Peter. He tilts his head and his eyebrows furrow, Tony would still be in his lab by now. The footsteps near closer, and he moves into the house within a second, staring down into the hallway from the kitchen.

⠀⠀⠀

"Peter? Tony? Hello?" Michelles voice echoes through the house, and Peter's nerves settle a bit. She comes into the kitchen, and rolls her eyes knowingly as she see's Peter. She's holding her sandals in her hand, and her curly hair is pulled into a ponytail. She looks like summer. "There you are. Why didn't you answer me?"

⠀⠀⠀

"Couldn't hear you." He says carefully, and she sighs and walks past him to the deck, patting his shoulder in her passing. She walks over to the poolside, and Peter trails behind her to sit back at his chair. She crouches, holding her knees to her chest. 

⠀⠀⠀

"Flash? You okay?" She gets no answer, and flicks water at the boy. It lands on his stomach, and his eyes open, staring aimlessly at the sky.

⠀⠀⠀

"Michelle?" He sits up on the little floaty he was laying on, head tilting curiously in a few directions to try to find her voice.

⠀⠀⠀

"Yes, darling. Now, why haven't you come to see me, hm? I've missed you." She smiles and sits onto the concrete, dipping her feet into the water. 

⠀⠀⠀

"Ah, sorry. I've been at the mansion with Peter. He taught me how to paint!" Flash exclaims, a smile pulling his lips. Peter grins in return to the boy, unbeknownst to the pair.

⠀⠀⠀

Michelle pouts and looks back at Peter for a second, and he notices something swimming in her iris'. Similar to when they first met, like she's challenging him. "Is Peter your best friend now?"

⠀⠀⠀

"Oh, Michelle, you know I love you still!" Flash chuckles and carefully slides off of his floaty into the water, his feet pressing against the jagged pool floor. He makes his way over to her, and wraps his arms around her legs, resting his chin in the middle of her knees. Her hands find themselves tangled into his dark curly locks, they swirl around her fingers. His eyes close, and Peter is silently looking from behind.

⠀⠀⠀

The two mumble to each other, something about that baker boy from town. He hears Michelles fond laugh, the one that only Flash gets her to do. When they pull apart so Michelle can get Flash a towel, Flash carefully climbs out of the water. Peter's eyes follow the water-drops the trail down the caramel boys arms, legs, and pool around his feet. He doesn't hold himself, not being cold due to the radiating sunshine. His skin glows in the light, and Peter lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

⠀⠀⠀

Michelle comes back out soon, and Peter comes back to himself, eyes falling onto his page again. She wraps the towel around Flash, and he smiles at her. "Thank you." 

⠀⠀⠀

She hums, and removes her sundress, letting it fall to the ground. Her shoes are still at the edge of the pool, and she walks towards them. Carefully, Michelle gets into the water, before dipping down into the water. Flash walks over to the table, his hand out in front of him for navigation.

⠀⠀⠀

He takes the seat across from Peter, and sits down. His breath is soft, slightly shivery. Peter glances up at him, and catches the boy's pale eyes. He's seen blind eyes before, blank cold. But he's noticed Flash's aren't completely blank, as if there is a smidget of color in his white world. He stares, catching more features on Flash's face. He notices a small scar on the underside of his left eye, going straight across. It's darker than his complexion, and the outline is squiggly. Must've been a childhood accident.

⠀⠀⠀

From the other side of the pool, Michelle catches the way Peter looks at Flash. She quietly stares for a bit, before submerging herself underwater once more. Flash sits, hands on his knees and water still dripping from his trunks. He grips them and squeezes them gently, the cold water rushing over his hands.

⠀⠀⠀

"You should shower, or you'll get sick. It's warm but it's only January."

⠀⠀⠀

His head lifts at the sound of Peter's voice, "I'll be alright, I don't have a change of clothes anyways."

⠀⠀⠀

There's a pause, and then; "You can wear a pair of mine." Peter notices the twinge of crimson at the tips of Flash's ears, and it makes the corner of his lip quirk. "You said your father was out of town?" Flash hums, and Peter sits up straight, closing his book. "You should spend the night here, Tony is leaving tonight to go out of town to a friends, he'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

⠀⠀⠀

"Well.. Can Michelle stay and hangout? I'll get in the shower while she's still swimming so I won't get sick, then we can make food or something."

⠀⠀⠀

Peter shrugs and stretches out, his hands going out of the umbrellas coverage. The tips of his fingertips burn, almost sizzle, and he holds back a curse. He moves his hands back to his lap quickly, and looks as his hands redden and bubble from the heat. But quickly, the pale skin returns and is replaced by flushed flesh. He sniffs and looks back up to Flash, "C'mon, I'll help you get to the shower."

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀ Flash stands, clothes and a dry towel in his arms. He hears Peter start the water, and hums a quiet tune to himself. The bathroom is big, and Flash is standing in front of the mirror. Peter leans over the bath's ledge as he gets the water warm. Once it's right, he grabs the clothes and towel from Flash and sets them on the corner. He stands back up and looks at Flash, the boy is still wrapped in that damp cold towel. 

⠀⠀⠀

"Come here, let me get the towel from you." Flash goes over to Peter and unwraps the towel from his shoulders and sides, handing it to Peter carefully. Peter notices how small Flash's form is in-comparison to his own. The boys sides are lean and curvy, his spine poking against his skin on his back slightly. Frail, Peter thinks to himself.

⠀⠀⠀

"Well.. I'm going to get changed now. Thank you for the help." Flash's voice comes out small, and Peter jumps out of his head.

⠀⠀⠀

"Right, let me know if you need any help, I'll be in the room outside." Peter grabs the door handle, and opens the door a bit. But, he turns and glances once more, seeing Flash bend over to slip off his swimming trunks. He slips them down, and Peter's gaze lingers for only a moment, and then he's out the door. He closes the door softly, and turns around only to face Michelle looking up at him, something set in her eyes.

⠀⠀⠀

She's staring up at him, a towel wrapped around her form and one her head. He would've been startled if he didn't know what it was like to be the startling one. He looks down at her and meets her gaze, lifting his brow.

⠀⠀⠀

"Why were you in the shower with Flash?" She says, and her voice has an underlying accusatory tone in it. He knows what she wants to hear and what she doesn't want to hear are the same thing, and he takes a moment to decide which way is easiest to put it.

⠀⠀⠀

"Helping Flash get into the shower." He says calmly, but she doesn't let up, her eyes only narrowing more.

⠀⠀⠀

"He may not be able to see it, but I can." She says quietly, almost under her breath, like she's afraid Flash would hear her. Peter's right in front of her, though, but he thinks maybe he's not even supposed to hear it. 

⠀⠀⠀

She clears her throat, and looks at her feet before taking a step backwards and looking back up at him again. "Be careful, Parker. I'm not here to chew you apart, but I'm not afraid to either." And once again, she pats his shoulder. But, she smiles at him though, and this time it doesn't feel like something against him. She walks out of the room back to the kitchen, and Peter can't help but hum.


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait :(  
school is so needy

⠀⠀⠀ Flash sighs softly, the hairs in his face lifting with his breath and falling as it passes. He scrunches his nose at the ends softly touching his face and brings his hand up to push them out of the way. He stands up and carefully finds his way into the kitchen, going towards the refrigerator and opening it. "Well, let's see what we have.." He chuckles to himself before lifting his hand and feeling around the contents of the fridge. He smiles as his hand grasps an apple, and he pulls it out of the fridge, the door closing as he walks to the counter.

⠀⠀  
He pulls a cutting board and a knife out of the cupboards, and sets the apple into the cutting board. Flash's mother helped him learn how to chop foods when he was younger, with a simple algorithm. 

⠀⠀⠀

"Now, honeydew, you put the fruit on its side, never have it standing. It'll move away from you like that." She would chuckle, and so would he. She would guide his hands as she instructed him. "Then you try to find the stem with the tip of your knife, and once found, move it so it's against the skin of the fruit. And then, press down.." _Chop!___

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Ah, shit!" The knife clatters against the floor, and Flash hisses as he holds his hand close to his chest. Maybe his memory was a little spotty. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Footsteps pad closer towards the kitchen until he hears; "Flash? What happened?" Peter. Convenient. The boy walks over to Flash and picks up the knife from the floor, stopping once he sees the little drops of liquid crimson on the edge of the blade. His pupils widen, and he brings the knife to his face. He sniffs, and his eyes flutter closed. He licks the blade, hot breath fogging the stainless steel. He turns around to Flash, who's whimpering and sniffling as he holds his bleeding hand._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
There's a slit, maybe a fourth of an inch, on the pad of Flash's pointer finger-tip. It's gushing a bit at the amount of pressure he's applying to the bottom of the finger. He walks over to Flash and gently grabs the boy's hand away. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"P-Peter? I was just trying to cut an apple and I.. It must've slipped away from me. It hurts.. Is Michelle here? Oh, she's going to be so upset.." Flash's voice blurs out, and all Peter can hear is the pulse coming from Flash's hand. All he can feel is the warmth from the boy's melanin skin. And all he can see is the blood trickle from his fingertip, down the length of his finger and pool on Peter's hand. Peter brings Flash's hand to his face, just as the knife, and sniffs. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
It smells different than when it was on the blade, it smells more putrid. It shoots a memory through his mind, and he jolts forward to lick the blood from the boys hand, letting his mouth linger on Flash's finger. His eyes close, and his breath creates goosebumps on Flash's skin. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"-Are you doing? Peter! Hello?! PETER!" Flash's voice rings loudly in Peter's ears, and he lifts himself from Flash's hand and looks up at the boys face. Little tears pool in the boy's eyes, and more are dripping from his cheeks and pooling at the end of his chin. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"It's a wet towel, calm down." His voice is calm and quiet, and it makes Flash's eyebrows furrow._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"I-It didn't feel like a towel.. Did- Was your mouth o-on my hand?" _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Peter pauses for a moment before letting out a deep chuckle, "Don't be silly Flash, why would I put my mouth on your bleeding hand?"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Flash sniffs, and his shoulders shrug. "I don't know.. I guess that is k-kinda silly."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Peter only hums before leading the other boy into the bathroom. He notices the way he holds Flash's arm, like Michelle did when they were roaming through the mansion. He lets go of Flash's arm and instead stands beside the boy as the walk, putting one arm on his waist. He feels Flash heat up at that, and smirks a bit at the boy's reaction. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Once they get into the bathroom, he lets go of Flash and grabs the first aid kit from the big cupboard. He turns around and scrunches his nose at how awkward Flash looks just standing there, so he sets the first aid kit down and walks over to Flash. "Just stay still for a sec." He mumbles quickly before grabbing Flash's waist with both of his hands and easily lifts the boy, who in turns lets out a surprised squeak, and sets Flash down onto the counter. He stands and looks at him, and notices how child-like Flash looks. It makes his brow quirk._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
He grabs out the antiseptic liquid and a cotton-swab and cleans the wound, before grabbing a bandage and gently wrapping it around Flash's fingertip. And just for show, he leans close and presses a soft kiss over the wound. Flash's cheeks deepen in color, and Peter's smirk grows. He steps back from where Flash is sitting, and as he takes a second step the door opens. The handle jabs into his back and he hisses, turning his head to see who opened the door. Low and behold, Michelle is poking her head through the crack with narrowed eyes._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"What are you guys doing in here?" Peter moves from the door so she can step in, and stands near Flash with his arms over his chest._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"Using the bathroom." He says back to her calmly, but his eyes say anything but. She looks up at him, and then to Flash._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"Oh my god, what happened to your hand?" She goes towards the boy, pushing past Peter a bit. Peter holds in a scowl, and let's Michelle inspect the already bandaged wound._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"I was trying to cut an apple, I didn't think anyone else was around.." Flash says, his shoulders slumping._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"What were you thinking? You know it's dangerous for you to do any sort of chopping." She lectures, and Peter suddenly feels his chest swell up._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"He did a fine job, despite his cut on his hand. He's very capable of-"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"What do you know, Peter?" She cuts him off and turns to him, "Why weren't you there to help him?"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
He swallows and let's his arms fall down to his sides. "I was there, Michelle. That's why we're both in the bathroom. He's very capable of taking care of himself, y'know."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
The two stand there, glaring holes into each other, until Flash clears his throat and speaks up, "Can I go eat my apple now?"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _There's a moment of silence, and then they all start chuckling. Chuckling turns into heartfelt laughter, and they rejoice in it for a bit._ _


	6. chapter 6

⠀⠀⠀ Michelle and Flash Lay at the beach, soft towels under their tanned skin. Michelle's caramel hue has turned into a rich cocoa, and Flash's skin has a nice dark café tone to it. Every morning Michelle says he looks like a nice cup of espresso. The waves crash against the warm sand, the tide is low and the bee's are buzzing, happily pollinating the flowers around them. They haven't been to the Stark Mansion in a few days, with Tony taking Peter out of town to get supplies for a project Tony has been working on since the start of the season.

⠀⠀⠀  
Michelle, over the past few days, has noticed Flash has been quieter. There's not as much cheer in his tone, but not much lacking either. It's a subtle loss, but Michelle notices everything. It's what makes her Michelle.

⠀⠀⠀  
She turns her head, hair rubbing against the towel, and looks at Flash through her dark shades. She waits, not hesitant but trying to word her sentence perfectly. Flash calls her a knit-pick Ninny.

⠀⠀⠀

"Yes, my dear Michelle?" Flash says with a sing song tone. The corner of Michelle's lips quirk up, not quite a smile but the expression of a chuckle. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"Tell me.. What do you think of Peter?" She says it slowly, but not tortoise like. Flash's Adam's apple bobs in his throat, the small droplets of sweat rolling down his neck.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Well, he's a joyful lad. I'm glad to be his friend." Flash pauses, as if he's also looking for the right words. Not the words he's thinking, the ones stuck in the back of his throat, but the.. Safer words. "He's entertaining, but just as annoying as you."

⠀⠀⠀  
Michelle gasps, "Why, I thought I was the most annoying." She crosses her arms and turns her head away. "I guess I'm not as special after all."

⠀⠀⠀  
Flash laughs softly, and reaches his hand to find hers. He holds it tightly. "You'll always be the most annoying."

⠀⠀⠀  
Michelle hums, looking at their hands as she rubs her thumb over Flash's hand. "So, you miss him." 

⠀⠀⠀  
Flash turns to her, eyebrows furrowed in faux confusion. They both know Michelle can read right through him, but it goes unsaid. "Who?"

⠀⠀⠀

Michelle rolls her eyes. "Peter. You miss him, I can see it in the way you stir your tea in the afternoon. Slowly, taking your time. You even let it cool, and finish it all. When he was around you always had a burnt tongue and a half full cup." Flash's cheeks darken, and Michelle's lips pull into a full smile.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Well.. W-well of course I miss him, he's become a part of my everyday." Flash gulps, he knows that he's already caught. He huffs as Michelle giggles, and sits up. "I miss him just as I would miss you."

⠀⠀⠀  
Michelle turns onto her stomach and looks up to Flash. "Now now, no need to get so defensive. It's okay to admit you miss him, it's normal."

⠀⠀⠀  
"Yeah, that's easier for you to say." Flash mutters.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Oh really? How so? Isn't Peter just our friend?" She ask's teasingly, and Flash's eyebrows angle downwards.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Why are you bullying me about this? You know it's not fair."

⠀⠀⠀  
"I'm not bullying you, I was just asking a few questions."

⠀⠀⠀

There's a pause, and Flash smiles, but it doesn't meet his eyes. He chuckles bittersweet, shaking his head softly. "You _know_ those questions weren't just.. Questions."__

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Michelle laughs a bit. "Then what were they?"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Flash huffs again, but this time he stands up. Michelle's smile drops, and she gets to her knees. Flash quickly starts collecting his towel, cane, and his sandals before setting off to the field._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"Flash.. Flash wait- C'mon." Michelle tries, but Flash starts walking away at a fierce pace. She sighs and grabs her towel, along with her beach bag and rushes after Flash through the field. "Flash! Flash! I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean it like that!" _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Flash stops, about fifteen feet away from Michelle and halfway across the field. He turns around, his head facing Michelle's dead on. "Then how did you mean it, hum?" His voice is tight, cutthroat._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Michelle just presses her lips together and turns her head away, she's never good at admitting to be the antagonist. Flash chuckles dryly._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"It's so easy for you, Michelle. It's so easy for you to ask those questions, not have to deal with finding and admitting the answers. You don't get it Michelle, but you should." He sighs, "As my friend, that has known me this long, you should get it." _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Flash turns around after a couple moments of silence, and walks away from the field, and Michelle. Michelle knows not to chase after him and try to berate him with rushed apologies. She knows better than that, at least._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Suddenly, the sun doesn't feel as worm, and the tide seems to have picked up. The sand turns cold with the water, and the bee's go back to their hive. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀ Flash sighs as he holds his cup of, now, room-temp milk. He stopped drinking tea since the day at the beach, instead turning to either water or milk. He despises it, misses the sweet taste of honey and dried hibiscus leaves, but he's making a point. Trying to, at least. More to himself, than anyone else, but he pushes that deep into his head and sleeps on it until its flattened into his pillow._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
He hears his father turn the page of the newspaper in the nearby living room, and decides to stop being such a coward. He stands up and walks to the living room, sitting on the small couch that's closest to his father's chair. _ _

_ _⠀⠀  
His father doesn't look up from the paper as he speaks. "What's the matter, Eugene?"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Flash opens his mouth, but not a word comes out. He closes it, and takes a moment to think. Questions are touchy, he learned recently. One wrong word and the conversation can go downhill faster than a bike without training wheels. His father hums at him, and Flash gulps._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Well, Dad, I was wondering.." He stops again, but takes a quiet breath. It's his father, his Dad. Dad, he won't think anything of it. He's not as perceptive as Michelle. "What does loving feel like?"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
He hears the newspaper fall into his father's lap as he chokes up at that, and Flash stifles a laugh. His father never thought he'd have this conversation, ever since when Flash turned 14 and didn't ask him about it, he thought the conversation was simply a passed thought. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"Loving? As in loving someone else?" _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Flash hums, nodding his head. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"Well it's.. Peaceful at first. Like a butterfly's first flap of it's wings, light and slow. You feel this warmth sprout in your chest and grow a little bit with every day of being around them, until it's wrapped it's self all around your brain.. and everything else." His father says slowly, his voice swirling with reminisce. "Loving is a slow consumption, an unstoppable force that you begin- Unknowingly, usually. Like a snake in the water." Flash stays silent, hands gripping the cushions so tightly his finger tips are going white, and his father smiles with a content sigh. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"I remember the day I started loving your mother. Really loving her, I mean. I always had a crush on her, of course. But loving her was.. It was suffocating, but in the best way. She was the air, and I couldn't get enough of her. When she was gone, I felt out of myself." His father's voice goes a bit somber, but Flash only expects such. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"Can you.. Stop it? In any way?" Flash asks timidly._ _

_ _"Why would you want to stop loving? When you're loving someone, it's usually out of good nature."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"I'm not saying I want to stop loving, I'm- I'm just wondering if you could stop it. H-hypothetically, of course."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
His father hums, staring at Flash momentarily before lifting the newspaper back up. "If you need to know how to stop loving, then you can't."_ _


	7. chapter 7

⠀⠀⠀ Flash huffs into the silence of his room, the only other noise being the passing winds and shaking leaves. It's another night where he's up at only the moon knows how late, for no apparent reason at all. 

⠀⠀⠀

Well, scratch that. Many reasons. He and Michelle still haven't talked, although there have been three chocolate croissants left at his door in the late mornings. No knocks, no letters, voices or words. Just the simple sounds of quick footsteps up and down the few steps on his porch. He wonders if it's Michelle herself, and the thought of Keener crosses his mind for a reason he can't quite find. He grimaces. Maybe Ned. He probably gave her the idea, but she probably sought out a solution. A smile tempts his lips, he can't really ever be mad at Michelle for long. This is the longest he's ever gone without talking to her, 6 days. He's doing it more to make a point instead of anger.

⠀⠀⠀  
Flash sighs and turns over to his side, facing his window and letting the moon shine against his skin. He can't see it, but he can feel it. Usually people can't feel the warmth of the moon, but he can. It's subtle, light, but comforting for a restless night. Not that he needs much heat, the cool night air is the only thing keeping him from heatstroke. His feet poke from the sheet that he's curled up in. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"Okay," he speaks softly to himself, "just.. Close your eyes, keep them closed, and just slip. Easy stuff." He takes a deep inhale, holding seven seconds before exhaling and letting his eyelids drop. But when he drifts off, after what feels like a lifetime of silence, Flash is met with a milky grey. A surprise against his usual dark view. 

⠀⠀⠀

Amidst the grey, is a figure- well half. The legs are missing, but upper torso, arms, neck and head are there. Even hair. But the skin.. A vail-like white. Flash twitches in his sleep as the figure in his eyes moves their hand up to grace what Flash guesses to be his cheek. He realizes how close the figure starts to get, but his line of sight doesn't shift at all. The face of the figure- person, he assumes, is extremely blurry. Nonexistent, only indentations of details that aren't there. The figure is now directly infront of him, face near his own. The face stares at him for a few moments, before it leans down and whispers into Flash's ear,

⠀⠀⠀  
_"Hello, darling. I've missed your eyes on me."___

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Flash jolts up, sweat soaking through his shirt as it sticks to his skin. His chest heaves a bit, and all he can see once again is the familiar black. He catches his racing breath, and gulps down nothing but air. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"I.. Was that a dream?" He asks no one, not even himself. "Impossible- I've nothing to dream about. But it... Who was that? That voice, so familiar." He sighs and rubs his face, getting out of bed and carefully heading downstairs._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Good morni-"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Flash screams startled, in turn making his father yelp himself. Once the silence settles in it stays for a moment before Flash groans frustratedly. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"What's crawled up your ass?" His father cracks and chuckles. He looks towards the direction of the chair his father sits in and frowns. "Sorry sorry, wrong question. I should've asked why are you up so late?"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Flash's eyebrows furrow, "Early? What time can it be? I had just gotten to bed just.. An hour ago at most."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
He hears the click of his father's tongue, "Every sleepless hour is an hour of lost life."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Flash huffs and walks to the front door and stuffs his feet into his shoes. "I need to see Michelle, I'll be back!"_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"In that? You look like you've been shot with a hose!" _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
He snickers at his fathers words as he rushes out of the door. He's nearly running those few steps down the road and he continues to run as he goes up Michelle's porch. He takes a moment before knocking on her door a few times. He hears the soft creak of her floorboards get closer and closer, until the door opens._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"Flash.." Her voice sounds weak, almost, and suddenly the tides of guilt flower over and nearly drown him on the spot. _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Michelle, I'm so sorry for ignoring you. I shouldn't have been so childish and petty, I- I should've known that you meant well, you're my best friend and you would never mean me harm. I just.. It's really-.." He contemplates over the words for a moment before he's pulled into a quick and tight embrace. Warm arms wrap over his, and he smiles, returning the gesture while questioning how he got someone as wonderful as the girl right in front of him. "Complicated."_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
Michelle laughs against his chest, but he feels a new wetness start to soak the shoulder of shirt, and he carefully lifts her face up. Tears drop against his fingers on her cheeks and he frowns. "I've felt so.. Dead. Without you, without you around to pester me, make me laugh, to.. To hit your dumbass!" She says before lifting her arm to harshly punch his shoulder. He hisses and takes a half step back, before chuckling softly and hugging Michelle once again._ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
"I apologize, with every centimeter of my aura. I'm truly the horrible friend, I shouldn't have let my pride- or lack there of, get the best of me." _ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _She sniffles and wipes her face, sighing before her smile returns and warmth rises into both of their chest's. "You're not horrible. A coward, but not horrible."_ _


	8. chapter 8

⠀⠀⠀ Tony smiles as he stretched out his arms, a ball-gripped cane in his right hand. More for show, though, as he would claim to Peter. He turns to see the said boy helping the young chauffeur boy carry the suitcases in, but more-so Peter than the boy. He lifts up the rather heavy leather suitcase in his hands like a pillow, and Tony's mind wanders to simple strength tests he could put the boy to, and the thought of bloodwork is pushed back. 

⠀⠀⠀  
When all the luggage is in the mansion, Tony thanks the chauffeur and gives him a tip. He strides into the house, hearing a ruckus of footsteps upstairs. He shakes his head with a smile on his lips and walks up the stairs, Peter's in his room trying to unpack all rushed.

⠀⠀⠀  
"You're just making more mess for yourself." He says calmly, but he's ignored as Peter continue's to shove shirts and socks into his dresser drawers. He clicks his tongue, "Just go and see him. It's been too long for you to be fussing over laundry." 

⠀⠀⠀  
Peter stops and turns around to look at Tony with a quirk in his lip the older man wouldn't mind smacking right off. With love, of course. Peter walks out of his room and pats Tony's shoulder, "Thank you, Mr. Stark." 

⠀⠀⠀

Tony's eyes close as he smiles with a small nod, and as he feels Peter's hand lift from his shoulder he hears the quick steps downstairs and the door open momentarily, just to close in the same second. 

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀ Flash and Michelle sit on Flash's front porch, their mouths are stained red from the sweet fresh pomegranate from the morning market, it's cold due to sitting in the ice box for a bit. They look like cannibals, and Michelle is getting quite a kick out of it. Flash just shakes his head at her giggles, throwing the outer skin of the fruit at Michelle.

⠀⠀⠀  
"I wonder when loverboy and Mr. Stark are coming back, I dread this summer heat." Michelle whines, and leans against Flash.

⠀⠀⠀  
"I do miss the pool." Flash agrees, taking more of the fruit into his mouth.

⠀⠀⠀

"Loverboy? I do hope you're not talking about any of the butlers." Peter's voice teases from beside him, and he jumps a bit. He hears Michelle's light laugh, and her weight leave the wooden porch.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Well it took you long enough to return, bastard." She hits Peter's shoulder fondly, and he returns her smile. She glances at Flash and Peter's eyes follow, but they linger on the other boy. He sits silently, mouth ajar, eyes looking at Peter aimlessly. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"I.. I.." He trails off of nothing, and Peter chuckles before squatting down and wrapping his arms around Flash. His skin burns a bit under his clothes as his umbrella tilts forward, and his breath hitches. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"Alright there, Petey boy?" Michelle asks with a tease in her tone, and he fights the want to pull his arm away from Flash and flip her off behind his back. 

⠀⠀⠀  
Flash returns the embrace, a smile taking his lips as well. Michelle looks at them with admiration before walking a ways from the porch. "I've missed you, I was afraid you weren't coming back." He speaks softly next to Peter's ear.

⠀⠀⠀  
"I've got no where else to be besides right here, darling." 

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀ The trio make it back to the mansion where Tony is waiting for them. He's going over one of the many books he has stacked on shelves in the room. As they walk in, their chatter entering the house before them, he sets down the book on the nearby coffee table before he walks to greet them.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Hello, dear childr-" He's interrupted as Michelle and Flash throw themselves around him in a tight embrace, he chokes on the little breath that's forced out of him. 

⠀⠀⠀

"We missed you so much Tony!" Flash exclaims.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Don't you dare take that long again, old man." Michelle warns with lighthearted threat in her voice, but Tony smiles nonetheless and pats the both of their backs.

⠀⠀⠀  
"Ah yes, I've missed you two as well." He says through a tight breath, "Okay, now let go you damned demons, before I faint." The three teens share a laugh before Michelle and Flash let Tony go. He smiles at the three before turning around swiftly, starting to walk down the hall. "Now, as a celebration of my return I have arranged a dinner, simple but welcoming nonetheless."

⠀⠀⠀  
Flash's stomach makes a small noise of interest at the though, and he blushes. "Excuse me." Michelle giggles and he flicks her shoulder, huffing as they walk into the lounge room. 

⠀⠀⠀  
"It's only-" He grabs the small pocket watch from his side and lifts it, humming as he checks the time. "A quater to 7, so it should be done by 7:30. In the mean time, feel free to chat. I have a few things to tend to, but I'll be back in time for dinner." He says with a witty smile, and walks out of the room after the three teens nod at him.

⠀⠀⠀

He walks up to his room, going to his almost fully unpacked luggage and continues to take out his tools, and the rest of his clothes. He sets the clothes in a nearby hanky and leaves his tools sprawled out on his bed. He'd need them later anyways. As he finishes and walks out of his room, the doorbell booms through the house. His eyebrows furrow, he wasn't expecting anymore company. Maybe Flash's father coming to greet him? Doubtful. 

⠀⠀⠀  
He walks down the stairs carefully, and as he passes by the lounge room each of the teens comes out to trail behind him. He shakes his head, feeling a familiar mother duck sense. He turns around to look at them, "Step back, I don't know who it could be. And I'd want you all to have a running start from a murderer." 

⠀⠀⠀  
Michelle and Peter laugh quietly while Flash just steps behind the pair, fear bubbling in his stomach. The doorbell booms again, and Tony walks close to the door, looking through the peephole. He chokes on his spit as he recognizes the figures on the other side. 

⠀⠀⠀

"Mr. Stark, what's wrong?" Peter asks hushed, taking a step forward. Tony holds his hand out behind him, signaling for the boy to halt. 

⠀⠀⠀  
He slowly unlocks the door, and opens it to only his figure. He smiles, a bittersweetness to it, "Why, how nice to meet your acquaintance again, Mr. Rogers."

⠀⠀⠀  
The said man lowers his gaze to meet Tony's, his hard eyes softening ever so slightly at the sight of the smaller man. He smile quirks the corner of his lips, "And to you as well, Tony."

⠀⠀⠀  
"And, what can I do for you this evening? It's rather late for uninvited company." Tony says carefully.

⠀⠀⠀

"Well, I was in town on business and thought it would only be well to stop by. And, I think you could be of assistance." 

⠀⠀⠀  
Tony's brow quirks questioningly, "How so?"

⠀⠀⠀  
"I've gotten reports of a murderer in your town. A bloodsucking murderer."

⠀⠀⠀  
Tony's blood runs cold, and Flash's head tilts. Michelle gulps, before gently grabbing Flash's wrist and quietly taking him back to the lounge room. She stops, and turns to see Peter standing and listening to the two men converse. "Peter, we should let them discuss their matters in private, and wait for dinner."

⠀⠀⠀  
Peter lingers for a moment, his gaze hard on Tony's back as he tries to get a glance at the man on the other side of him once more before letting out a curt sigh and turning, following Michelle and Flash down the hall. 

⠀⠀⠀

Oh, the trouble he's brung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muwahahaahhahahhaah


End file.
